Royal
by Vusatunell
Summary: In which, Harry is rescued from the muggles. It turns out the man who takes him away is the personal servant of queen Elizabeth II. Harry then finds out he is first in line to the throne as his parents aren't really his parents...(Harry Potter is similar to Sherlock Holmes) Dumbledore:slight bashing; Weasleys Hermione: Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Uh... this is my first story in fanfiction so I don't really know how that whole thing with disclaimers works.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Is that right?)**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader now, but again, I don't really know how that works. **

* * *

Harry Potter cowered before his uncle who at that moment was standing over him with a huge, beefy fist threatening to fall. The small five-year old could feel the big tears seeping down his face. Why was it that his family hated him so much?

Harry curled into a small ball and tried not to feel the pain of each blow.

Vernon was having a wonderful time beating his nephew, it was satisfying to hear each crack that accompanied each blow meaning that something else was broken.

Vernon loved the moans of pain that came from the boy. It made him feel all good inside, giddy even.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" A high-pitched voice asked with curiosity. Vernon slowly turned to see his son staring at him, a mars bar in one hand and a TV control in the other. Vernon blinked, how could he explain this to his son.

"Just teaching your cousin a small lesson," Vernon said with a fake smile. Meanwhile Harry was slowly retreating into the kitchen, after quietly shutting the cupboard door.

Dudley continued to stare at his father, "Can I have a go then?" He asked with mild curiosity, wondering how his father could feel so giddy from teaching. Vernon observed his son. The boy _was _only five after all. Then shrugging, Vernon said, "Of course, son,"

He was about to move back so that his son was able to reach the Potter boy when he noticed one small problem.

The boy was gone.

...

Harry stared up at the sky from his swing in the park. It was raining, more like pouring, and the droplets were running down his face, joining the stray tears. He had known that his 'family' hated him, but not to that extent...

It was almost impossible to look through his glasses now that there were so many droplets of water. That was when he heard the tattle tale crunch of someone walking to him. His head jerked upwards, thinking his uncle finally found him. But then he calmed himself down, his uncle would never go out in this weather for his nephew.

"Harry?" Said a deep voice. Harry took his glasses off and wiped them as best he could against his t-shirt. He blinked a few times at the man staring at him.

Everything about him screamed rich and noble, why would a person of that position want with him. Harry's eyes then narrowed, he decided to play the innocent card.

"Sorry, sir, you must be talking to the wrong person," he said with a schoolboy whiny voice.

"Ah, no I know I'm not, I suppose you are Harry Potter, you will be coming with us," He took the man properly now, speculating whether this man was a threat or not. He had a very posh accent. He was tall, and had muscular-bodyguard look about him, probably a servant to someone. His shoes were very expensive looking and were made out of thin leather, made specifically for indoor purposes. So he worked for someone rich who mainly stayed inside. Meaning the employer of the man was probably a noble and old. Harry now averted his eyes from the face and clothes and onto the hands. The man was left-handed, but for some reason his fingers were oddly callused. He probably used something different than a pen. Something in the direction of a quill. The man was a smoker, and smoked cigars. Harry could deduce this from the slight tobacco stains on his fingers and on the teeth. He also seemed to have quite a lot of dog hairs on his trousers. From the amount, Harry could easily deduce that his employer owned three very well looked after dogs. Suddenly realization hit Harry, and he sighed deeply. Sometimes this observation skill was a curse...

"Oh, I know exactly where we are going," Harry said, now using a rather cold-adult mask. The man raised an elegant eyebrow.

"And pray tell, Mr Potter where _are _we going." The man said with a hint of a smirk, thinking the boy was trying to be smart with him. Harry smirked back at the man.

"You have this rather servant/butler/assistant look about you. Now, who usually uses these type of people? Rich, noble old people. In England we have quite a few nobles, lords, dukes, counts and such but not many have servant so well looked after," Harry smirked, liking the power he had over the conversation, "Judging by the look of your trousers (you have an awful lot of dog fur on them), I can easily deduce that your employer owns three very well groomed dogs. Now isn't it a bit obvious? My dear man, we are going to Buckingham Palace!"

By the end of this the man was staring, the only movement he made was the slight twitch of the eyes. When he finally shook himself out of his stupor he was confronted with a smirking Harry.

"You got all of that from one glance?" He asked slowly. Harry grinned.

"Yep, and much more. For example, I now know that you also have a house in Scotland, so you can be with the queen in Balmoral. You divorced two years ago. You have a son who his about double my age and you are worried about him. You recently stayed up late in a bar with a friend, probably form school, drinking. You didn't sleep well last night because you are worried about your son. I could tell you some other stuff but I don't want to bore you with minute details. So how did I do?" Harry said almost wasting no breath at all.

The man shook his head in wonder.

"You will make a wonderful heir." He exclaimed and then he saw the impatient look on Harrys face, "Ah yes, the only wrong thing, I have a daughter, not a son." He said with a delighted look on his face.

Harry snorted and cursed, "There's always something, isn't there...?" He muttered, but then in a louder voice said, "Anyway, you know my name, I don't know yours, so if you mind..."

"Ah, but you could deduce that as well, can't you Mr Potter?" He said with a devilish look. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the man intently. He let the time drag on, even though he had already spotted the cigarette lighter with the man's name on it, just to annoy him.

"John..." He said dramatically, "Johnson." The man grinned and held his hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you in person, finally, Mr Potter." He said, grinning. Harry shook the hand, and winced at the vice like grip. The man seemed to suddenly remember something as he pulled a silver pocketwatch out of his pocket.

"Oh, gosh, we're running late! Come on, hold onto my arm. Have you apparated before?"

"Appar-what?" Before Harry's question was answered, the wind was knocked out of him and he felt like he was getting squeezed through a tube.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, so comments would be appreciated.**..** Anyway, I've been reading stories on for years now but... I've never written anything. **

:D

**YMP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. And if so, how do you do this.**

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open and slowly tried to rub the blurriness out of his eyes. Then he remembered his newly acquired glasses his uncle had picked from some second-hand shop. He turned to his right where he supposed the bedside table was and felt around for is glasses. Finally after some time of feeling around he finally slipped his glasses on.

instantly his vision sharpened and he saw everything with much more clarity.

He was in a large king-sized four-poster bed with beautiful calming green covers spread out over him. He snuggled closer to them as they seemed to be emitting warmth. He then resumed looking around the room. There was an arch on the right leading to what seemed to be the sitting room in his chambers. On his left there was an arch leading onto what seemed to be a room filled with books.

Probably the study.

In front of him were two huge windows with long ancient-looking drapes letting almost no light through into the room. Harry blinked as he took everything in. To the side there was also a cupboard, obviously for clothes. Right. And from what he could deduce the room had been set up for him.

Everything in the room seemed very recently cleaned. In fact it was all so clean, it almost looked licked.

Harry slipped out of the warmth of the bed and his feet connected with the warm fluffy carpet. Grinning like a loon he opened the cupboard and was surprised to see a lot of clothes his size hanging inside. He finally chose a royal blue polo shirt and a pair of jeans, with a pair of puma sneakers. Slowly he moved onto the sitting room where he was surprised to find a man sitting in an armchair, drooling in his sleep with a pipe hanging dangerously out of his mouth.

Harry raised an eyebrow at what obviously seemed to be a servant.

Harry waved a hand in front of his face to make sure he wasn't faking the sleep and sighed when he noticed the man was truly sleeping. Shrugging he turned around to get a better view of the room.

There were two armchairs and a tea-table in front of the roaring fire and a couple of book cases around. In the corner there was a tv and a fluffy sofa with ben bags surrounding it. Harry's eyes moved to the tea-table, noticing the tea there. He poured some for himself just as the man snored.

Harry snorted. If this was their security he wouldn't be surprised if someone managed to break in.

Taking a sip of tea he started moving around the room, looking at the different books. He finally found a fiction book called 'The hobbit' and started reading. About an hour later, the man stirred and his eyes slowly opened. He yawned and the pipe fell to the floor. Harry smirked as the man caught sight of him. Instantly he jumped up and bowed from the waist down. Harry stared at him, surprised. No one had ever bowed to him.

"Sir, please sit down," Harry said trying to be as mature as possible. The man silently sat down muttering a sorry, "Now, would you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Uh... You don't know yet, your highness?" He asked incredulously. Harry frowned.

"No, I don't, would you mind telling me?"

"Sorry, sir. Of course, sir. Your mother was actually princess Lilian, as a child she was sent to a normal family to experience normality like every other child in the royal family. Her alias was Lily Evans. She later went to Hogwarts-"

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked with interest.

"Yes Hogwarts, sir, a school of magic."

"Ah," Harry muttered, not completely believing him but not sensing deception.

"She met Count Alexander Holmes there and they married later. They had you. In order not to reveal their identities (as the count was also under an alias: James Potter) they married under the names of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans. Later they went into hiding as and evil wizard was after them. I am sad to tell you, sir, that they were killed by the same dark wizard. You were sent to the 'relatives' of princess Lilian. Now we have finally found you. So now you can take your rightful place as the first in line to the throne."

"That does seem to be slightly far-fetched, Mr Cane."

"I don't mean to interrupt you, sir, but how did you know my name?"

"Trade secret." Harry muttered. He had in fact noticed a name plate on the forgotten pipe lying on the floor.

The man nodded, accepting that for now. Harry smirked.

"So if this is true, Mr Cane and magic is real _and_ I am the first in line to the throne. How will you be able to prove this?"

"Ah, I think I can do that," Came a voice from the open door leading to the hallway.

* * *

**I know this is a little shorter than the last chapter but I didn't have that much time to write this. Please, review. I need to know if this story is worth continuing. :D**

**Thanks for reading. **

**YMP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so far for reading and in the case of two people, reviewing. So many thanks. **

**I hope this chapter will be somewhat longer but as I mentioned before to someone, I am in a boarding school and I don't have much time to write. **

**Oh and another thing... English is actually my fourth language.**

* * *

Harry's head shot up the instant he heard the voice. How could he have not heard the man open the door, come in and _shut _the door. He was of medium height, but he held his head high in a way which made him look taller. His face was chiseled like a noble, with high cheekbones and slightly slanted eyes.

His eyes were a mix between amber and gray. Between the eyes there were slight worry lines. The man wasnt old, perhaps in his mid thirties. His hair was a light chestnut and brushed in a way that screamed RICH.

Harry raised an eyebrow and after following Canes que, he bowed. As he straightened his eyes rose to meet the man.

"Cane you may leave." the man said and when the servant was gone he turned to Harry and dipped his head in a small bow, "My dear Alexander, If anyone in this room has to bow to someone, it must be me to you," he said. Harry studied him. His accent was rather posh, but one thing puzzled him, since when was his name Alexander?

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Charles," the man smiled at Harry and Harry vaguely remembered the face from a poster in his kindergarten, "Prince Charles."

Harry raised his eyebrow once more and looked straight into his eyes before pulling his hand out, "And mine is Harry Potter. So, please call me as such." Charles blinked, it probably wasnt all that often someone told him off.

Harry's face remained emotionless as the prince shook his hand. "You said something about proof?" Harry said with a frown.

"Ah, yes, Ale-Harry." He flicked his wrist and a smooth and polished stick slid into his hand. Harry stared at it sceptically.

"A stick." He finally stated. Charles grinned and flicked his "stick" in a well-practiced way.

"Wengardium leviosa." He said clearly. The armchair Harry was sitting on rose into the air about a metre from where it was supposed to be. Harry calmly looked down at the other wizard and raised an eyebrow.

"All right, I'm convinced about the wizard\magic stuff, now how can you convince me that I truly am your... nephew?" Harry asked, still in the air. Charles grinned and waved his wand once more and the armchair floated back down smoothly. Harry eyed the wand still trained on him. Charles seemed to notice that and quickly put it away.

"I'll show you the family tree room then."

...

After several twists and turns through the palace and several servants who bowed to them, they arrived at a huge oak door. Charles grinned at him and pushed the door open. A second later they were in a huge room with a long table in the middle. The chairs around it were all covered in red velvet. But the most amazing thing were the walls.

They were covered with different vines and tree branches with names underneath. It was simply amazing and Harry, who rarely showed his emotions gasped out loud. Charles smirked.

"When I was small I somehow spilt some vanilla sauce on the wall. You should have seen my mother. Her expression was that of-" He was cut of rather rudely by Harry.

"Proof?"

"Ah yes, but you must let me tell you the story sometime."

"uh."

"Here," Charles said and strolled over to the farthest side of the room where the wall was almost full. He pointed at a picture at the very end of the painting.

It was a baby Harry staring back at him. But the only thing Harry recognized in the baby as him was the bright green eyes and the messy black hair. Underneath there was a small golden plaque that read:

_**Alexander James William Salazar Windsor**_

_**first in line to the throne**_

"Uh, you called me Alexander before. Isnt that my father's name then?"

"Yes, Harry, your real name is actually Alexander. But your alias was Harry Potter."

"Oh."

...

After the interesting family tree Harry was led into the kitchens for a quick breakfast.

The moment Harry was led into the kitchens there were several squeaks of happiness and surprise from... elves?

"These creatures," Charles said over the squeaking of ´master is back!´"Are called house-elves and they basically act as servants but are just more efficient. We still have several normal human servants of course. But the elves here do most of the cleaning and cooking." Charles had just stopped talking when a plate full of bacon, eggs, toast and butter appeared in front of Harry. Only then did Harry realize that he actually was _really _hungry.

There was a sudden pop as a house-elf appeared next to Charles who had been conversing with one of the elves. The elf bowed respectfully to both princes and gave Charles a letter then popped away again. Charles frowned and opened it. He read through it quickly and turned to Harry.

"I'm really sorry but Di (my wife) seems to be having some problem with the boys again, Trilly will take care of you for now. I might send Cane down, if you want."

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine. I'll be fine with... Trilly here." As Harry was finishing his sentence an elf walked over to them and bowed to them. Harry examined the creature. To begin with, his head was huge, compared to his body and the eyes seemed to be taking most of the place on the head. It was as if someone took different body parts from different animals and mashed them together. Even the ears seemed to flap around wildly.

While Harry had been finishing his breakfast, Charles had already slipped away.

Harry turned to Trilly. "So, Trilly do you mind showing me to the garden?"

The elf nodded happily and Harry suddenly was afraid that the head was going to fall of his shoulders.

"Of course, your highness."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Yes, your highness." The elf said with wide eyes. Harry blinked at him. Okaaaay...

Once more Harry was led through the maze that was Buckingham palace, finally they reached a pair of glass doors. Harry grinned and opened the lock. He slipped into the garden without any of the human staff noticing.

Harry smiled as he walked through the gardens of Buckingham Palace. Being outside, always made him feel amazing. Harry rushed a hand through the air and closed his eyes to feel the wind rushing around him. That was when he heard the trotting sound of a horse. Instantly Harry's eyes snapped open and he turned in time to see a horse with an elderly woman (about sixty) on its back slowing down from a gallop. Harry stared at her and even from this distance he could recognize the monarch. Her picture had also been in his kindergarten class.

She seemed to have seen him because she was trotting straight at him.

* * *

**Thanks for all those who have reviewed until now, though it's not that many.  
**

**And many thanks for everyone who is reading this story patiently. Please review, I would like to know if I should continue this story.**

**:D**

**YMP**


	4. Chapter 4

**As I may have mentioned, I don't have that much time for fanfcition writing as I am in a very demanding boarding school in Germany. And I would like to thank the seven people who have so far reviewed my story. **

**I am very thankful as this is my first fanfic. :D**

* * *

Harry stared at the elderly woman as she stopped in front of him. She gracefully got of the beautiful black stallion and smiled at Harry. Slowly Harry bowed.

"Good evening, Alexander," The queen of England said with an elegant smile, "You may not know me, but I am your grandmother Elizabeth."

Harry just kept on staring, this wasnt exactly a daily occurence. A five-year old boy didn't meet the queen of England every day. Elizabeth allowed some concern appear on her usually emotionless mask, "Are you all right, Alexander, you must close that mouth before a fly manages to fly in." She said with a smile. Harry's mouth snapped shut in an instant.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Harry said feeling rather nervous. The queen smiled kindly at the five-year old.

"Walk with me, Alexander." She said. Harry nodded and she stared to walk to the sunnier part of the gardens. "Now, the first thing you must know about out family is that in private we are just like any other normal family. So please, do call me Elizabeth, you don't mind me calling you Alexander, do you?"

"Uh... Harry is fine, your- Elizabeth." Harry said, hesitating. It was almost as if the queen had this special aura that made Harry feel tiny. Usually _he _was the one with the sharp tongue and the snarl. Harry shot a glance at her, only to see her staring into the horizon with a small smile on her face. No, he wouldn't let her overpower him, she was just his grandmother, perhaps a queen, but a grandmother nevertheless. He took a deep breath and straightened his back proudly and shot her a calculating look.

She locked her eyes with him in a strong gaze and Harry almost gulped. He kept that emotionless mask in place and looked her straight in the eyes. They stared at each other like that for some time, each willing to win the other in their unsaid staring battle.

Finally she looked away as the horse walking next to her nibbled her finger. The queen gasped and looked at her now bloody and injured finger. She glared at the horse and was about to reach for her pocket for her handkerchief when Harry spoke up.

"Wait," he said, she stopped what she was doing and turned to Harry with a questioning look in her eyes. Harry ignored her and took hold of her finger. He willed her finger to be healed and a few seconds later his eyes flashed gold and suddenly the blood was gone and in the place where the injury had been they could both see smooth pale skin. Harry let a small smile appear on his face, he raised his eyes to Elizabeth who was staring at him with amazement.

"How did you learn how to use wandless magic like that?"

"Uh... I'm not sure..." Harry muttered unconvincingly. _Maybe because ´uncle´Vernon hit me, and I had to heal myself every time, _Harry thought bitterly. Elizabeth stared into his eyes and Harry had the sudden odd feeling that she was reading his mind.

Her eyes narrowed a bit and she kneeled down to Harrys height and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me everything, Harry," she sighed, "Did the muggles beat you?"

Harry slowly nodded and the queen slowly stood, her eyes burning with anger.

"I will see to it that they are put into prison." She said with a frown. Harry blinked. Unused to the power his family possessed.

"I-Oh-Uh... Thank you."

"You are welcome, young one." Some warmth seemed to seep back into her eyes. "Now do tell me about yourself."

"Uh..." Harry blinked, this wasnt him, he was the smart ass, everyone in his kindergarten class hated but at the same time found fascinating. He squared his shoulders and started speaking, "My name is Harry James Potter. Though I seem to remember Charles saying my real name is Alexander something Windsor. I'm not normal."

The queen blinked at his rather short and peculiar description. Thy stopped walking in front of the palace garden doors. Harry could see a man leaning from a balcony overhead, studying them intently.

"Not normal? Care to elaborate?" The queen said. Then it suddenly occurred to her that a five-year old probably didn't know words like elaborate.

"I see the world differently, while you might see a smudge on a mans coat and dismiss it instantly, I see a story." Slowly a twinkle was coming into Harry's eyes as he described the abnormal thing about himself. "For example, I look at you and I instantly see that you and your husband sleep in separate bed. Probably because he snores to loudly. You mainly think it is because he smokes a lot. You had a small breakfast this morning, two slices of bread with jam and a cup of tea. You obviously aren't a fan of coffee and the fact that you just grimaced when I said coffee proves it. You have now been riding since the morning, and anyone could see that you don't own that horse. It probably belongs to your husband. You don't like it as much as it doesn't like you." Harry observed her for a minute while she stared at him and he smirked, "You like Frank Sinatra music and you absolutely detest any Abba music. You write with something very thin, possibly a quill. But I'm not sure, not many people use quills today. You also obviously use a _wand_ and currently it is hidden in your sleeve in a holster. You like that wand very much as you seem to constantly pet it every once in a while. Now, I could tell you a lot more but I am afraid I am keeping you from your work." He crossed his arms and smirked at the bewildered woman.

She quickly composed herself after she saw the triumphant smirk.

"I do have to say, Harry, you posses a big amount of genius. Just like you dear Uncle Sherlock Holmes. I must arrange a meeting between you two, but for now," Her eyes rose to the balcony as she too noticed the man standing over the railing. "I must introduce you to your new tutor, alchemy and rune Master: Mr Nicholas Flamel."

* * *

**Ok, I hope I'm not boring you with all the people Harry is meeting, but I think it is necessary. I think in the next chapter Harry is going to meet Flamel and his cousins William and Harry. In the next chapter I am also going to start calling him Alexander. In the chapter after that he will be finally going to Hogwarts.**

**If you have any other ideas, please tell me. Underneath every chapter there is a small button with review written on it. I would appreciate if you click it and leave comment. **

**Should I continue the story?**

**:D**

**YMP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, those people really do make my day. **

**This chapter is slightly shorter. Sorry. :D**

* * *

And then as Harry (Alexander) watched, the man above him leaned down, his beer belly pressing against the railing, in an almost dangerous way. And then suddenly Flamel was thrown over the railing. Harry watched with wide eyes as Flamel quickly turned in the air and landed swiftly and elegantly on his feet.

Harry stared at the man. How could a man with such a belly move so elegantly. Flamel grinned at the boy who was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Then grinning the maker of the philosopher's stone pulled a cushion from under his shirt. He straightened the shirt and turned to the queen.

"I was performing Shakespeare again for Will and Harry. They do seem to like my costumes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. How could Flamel expect for the two children to even understand the Shakespearian language. Harry examined the man in front of him. He was tall and had a nice slim body. He could have been an athlete. His face looked aristocratic, complete with the high cheekbones. His skin looked smooth and pale. The eyes were a brilliant amber and his hair was a mixture between auburn and chestnut and was brushed back in the standard pureblood way.

He was dressed in a three-piece suit which looked very clean and Harry couldn't see a single wrinkle on it. _And _it looked _expensive._ Rolling his eyes Harry stretched his hand out.

"I'm Harry Potter, but I was informed earlier today that my name really is Alexander Windsor. I have to admit, it is a rather wild story." Flamel grinned and shook his hand, eyes twinkling merrily.

"So, Mr... What shall I call you?"

"Harry or Alex is fine."

"Ah, well, you do have to accept your real name eventually so... Alex, what can you say about me?" Harry examined him for a second then clasped his hands together.

"You are a man of ambition. You like to have the mysterious power over everybody else that you are the all mighty Nicholas Flamel. You are the creator of something amazing and that is the main thing you are respected for in the wizarding world. Of course, I don't know much about that world yet, but I suppose as my future tutor you shall be teaching me about it. You were born in a southern country... In Italy if I'm not mistaken. In Rome in about the 1400. I couldn't be sure though. You were about fifty when you became Leonardo da Vinci's tutor in Tuscany. You find your wife there. If I'm not mistaken her name starts with a P. I'm pretty sure her name is Pansy. But that's just a theory. She died recently. About half a year ago, you didn't want to tell the rest of the world because you didnt want to have the press at the back of your neck again like after you created that something that now for some reason allows you to live longer than the normal world. Now, you obviously don't want to be alive anymore, but for some reason you have to keep living until something happens, then you will be able to die. Or maybe you just want to see something happen before you die. That means I am going to be your last student. By the way I am honored. Ah yes, I mentioned before that your wife recently died. Since then you have been wallowing in self-pity at home, but in the presence of other people you stand tall and proud, with those merry eyes just to show you are not a weakling. Now you have a very natural cologne which shows you are the typical english lord shown in films. Elegant, gentlemanly, nice and polite. But on the inside you can be as ruthless as any other assassin. Ah and by the slight widening of the eyes, you were an assassin for a short time in the 1600-" Harry was interrupted by Nicholas who was almost staring at him by then.

"Dear Alexander, do remind me how old you are..." Nicholas said, his voice trembling slightly with amazement.

"I am five."

"You seem awfully mature."

"I had to grow up fast."

"mhm," Flamel kept staring at the boy who by then was getting slightly uncomfortable, " Ah yes, and my late wifes name was Perenelle."

"Ah, there is always something." Harry muttered under his breath.

"Yes," Flamel raised his eyes to the queen and smirked slightly, "I shall take him on as my student, but on one condition, well a couple actually..."

The queen raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Well, he shall become my apprentice, a mind like that should really be evolved and cultivated. If this is his mind at five, I want to see it at his prime in some twenty years! Ah and, the second condition... I shall take him shopping with me, alone of course," Flamel said with a feral smile. The queen looked at him with amusement. She glanced at Harry and the small boy nodded in confirmation.

"Do the apprentice ritual as soon as you want to, but do be careful, Nicholas, he is after all the first in line to the throne..."

Then suddenly Flamel vanished with a quiet pop. The queen turned to Harry.

"Ah, Harry, I think its time to meet your cousins."

* * *

After meeting the two royal brothers, which were both very energetic, Harry was finally left alone for the rest of the day, which was only a couple of hours as he had spent most of the day with his cousins. He now sat in the private common room for all the royals. Diana was reading a magazine in the corner and one of the queens dogs was twitching in its sleep, as if tying to catch something in his dream.

Rolling his eyes, Harry turned back to the chess board. It was a magical set which allowed you to play three different modes. Single player, against magic;two players against each other; and the strategy testing mode. Harry was currently playing single player against magic and he had to admit magic was a rather good player.

Harry frowned at the board, then a grin broke out on his face and he moved his pawn and whispered, "Check mate." The pieces on the opposing team scowled at Harry for winning the game and Harry snarled back at them but let a smirk move into his face as suddenly everything that had happened in the las 24 hours really hit him.

He was a freaking prince.

* * *

**Okaaaay, I'm not sure what possessed me to write that last sentence but yeah...  
**

**There is a button under this story which has review written on top. You could just click it... *hint, hint***

**:D**

**YMP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the people that actually took their time to review and I would like to thank you in advance for reading this chapter...  
**

**:D**

* * *

_Harry was curled into a small, tight ball. His hair was matted to his forehead from a fever, he was shaking. Harry didn't know whether it was from the flu or just from plain fear of his uncle. _

_The man in question raised his beefy fist. Harry quickly took a peak at his uncle from under his arm and suddenly he felt even worse. His uncles face was purple from drink and his eyes were bloodshot. Probably from stress or- _

_Harry didn't get to finish analyzing his uncle as the fist fell, straight in his gut. He let out a scream...  
_

Harry sat up in his bed as he let out the scream. Closing his eyes, Harry let himself fall back on the cushions, which were slightly damp from tears and sweat. Finally deciding he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, Harry crawled out of bed and put his slippers on. He grabbed his morning gown and slowly crept to the common room. He sat down beside the dying fireplace and waved his hand, picturing a huge fire. Seconds later a fire was dancing behind the little gates.

Harry heard a gasp and turned only to see a small house-elf with a pillow case as clothes, staring at him. His eyes were huge, much like any other elf, and his ears flapped about. This elf looked young but he seemed to have been injured in every possible place on the elf body. His right hand fingers were all scarred. Meanwhile his left hand was completely bandaged and in a sling.

Harry frowned, who took such bad care of their elf.

"Master Harry Potter!" The elf said in a squeaky voice and in a way which Harry thought made the elf sound like a wannabe number 1 fan. Harry smiled at the elf uneasily. "Dobby is your number 1 fan!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the elf, "And you are? I imagine Dobby, do all elves speak about themselves in the third person?"

Harry glanced at the clock on the mantlepiece. It was half past six. And this couldn't be an elf which served the castle... so Dobby had to be the house-elf of a visitor. And then before Harry or Dobby could say another word, the door to the common room opened and the queen entered, with a tall man behind her. He was skinny and had what seemed like really expensive clothes. His hair was long and platinum, all brushed back in the Flamel style. He looked like an aristocrat. Probably was aswell. He held a cane in his right hand and Harry could see a skull on the top. After staring at it a little longer he finally concluded there was some kind of weapon hidden inside. Harry stood, and turned to the queen.

"Good morning, your majesty." Knowing that in public he would have to use her usual title. She nodded to him and turned to the man.

"Lord Malfoy, this is prince Alexander," She said and gave Alexander a stern look which told him she would explain later. Harry nodded once to show he had understood her and shook hands with Malfoy. "Alexander, this is Lucius Malfoy, he has some news for you..." She gestured for Malfoy to begin.

"I am the vice head of reinforcement so I was chosen to tell you the following things: Ah, well, yesterday we were informed, by her majesty the queen that a family in Surrey had officially insulted a member of their family. It is now classified information, but we were told that you are in fact Harry Potter, and used to live with the Dusleys. Yesterday evening, I and the head of law reinforcement, Madame Bones, went to check up on the Dursleys and found that a substantial amount of blood in a small cupboard under the stairs. When we got the DNA tests back, we were shocked to see it was in fact your blood. Currently only the head of the Unspeakables, me, the Minister of Magic and Headmaster Dumbledore know of this. It was inevetible that Dumbledore would informed as he is the chief warlock of the Wizengamot, an owl is probably on its way to inform him already. Right now, the Dursleys are being transported to Azkaban (the first muggles ever to visit Azkaban). Their son has already been signed up for a military academy. He is in a muggle orphanage for now.

'While we were searching for the Dursleys we were surprised to find a squib living in the area. She claimed she didn't know about you or magic, but we were told by the female Dursley that she took you in a couple times when the Dursleys didn't want to leave you alone in their house. She has been taken in for questioning. For now that's it." The man finished with an unreadable expression. **(A/N Don't be fooled, Malfoy is still on Voldermorts side.)**

Harry took a deep breath and nodded once to the Malfoy.

"May I be excused, your majesty?" He asked the queen who nodded once. Instantly, Harry was gone through the door.

In his room, he sat down in an armchair by his own fire and willed a cup of tea to appear. He sipped the tea slowly and stared at the fire with an unreadable expression. The queen of England had really done more by now than anyone else ever had done for him. It was a nice feeling, but Harry didn't really know what it was. He had never been good with feelings. Sure he knew what anger and fear felt like, they had often been directed at Vernon but the feelings like happiness, love and freedom hadn't been explored all that well.

Frowning he pulled out the book he had started the day before.

...

With the guidance of an elf he had finally reached the dining room for lunch, only to see the whole royal family and what seemed to be a guest there already. Harry cringed when he saw Elizabeths stern expression.

"Sit down, Alexander, you are late."

"Sorry, I got lost..." Harry stopped when he saw the three year old William sniggering. Rolling his eyes, Harry took his place in the only free seat, across the guest. Instantly the servants brought the food it, all shooting Harry curious glances. Harry imagined that they had just been told about the lost heir that had been found.

As the food came, conversation instantly came with it. Charles and the queen started talking about the political situations of different countries. Diana was pulling baby faces at William and her other son Harry* while she tried to feed them. **(From now on baby Harry has a little * next to him)**

Harry observed everyone instead of socializing, as he wasn't quite good at that. At last, his gaze fell on the stranger, as did the strangers on Harry.

They stared at each other, in an unspoken staring contest, oblivious to the rest of the world. They didn't notice that all other conversation had stopped as everyone stared at the two, wondering what would happen next.

"Sherlock Holmes," The stranger finally said.

"Alexander."

* * *

**Okay, does anyone have any ideas, on how to continue the conversation? **

**Anyway, please review. :D**

**And I don't mind criticism either... most of the time. **

**Anyway thank you for reading the chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all so much for reading so far, and keeping with the story all this time. :D Thanks **

**YMP**

* * *

Previously

* * *

_They stared at each other, in an unspoken staring contest, oblivious to the rest of the world. They didn't notice that all other conversation had stopped as everyone stared at the two, wondering what would happen next._

_"Sherlock Holmes," The stranger finally said._

_"Alexander."_

_..._

Harry stared intently at the man who had now introduced himself as Sherlock Holmes. Harry leaned forward and placed his hands under his chin. Holmes did the exact same thing. Inwardly, Harry smirked. They seemed so alike.

"Alexander," Holmes muttered silently but the whole table heard him, "The riddle."

Harry elegantly raised an eyebrow at the detective. Yes, he had already figured out that the man was in fact a consulting detective. Holmes narrowed his eyebrows.

"Really?" Harry muttered sarcastically. It seemed that by now even the baby Harry* was staring with interest at the couple.

"Not quite, close, but not really a riddle," Holmes said smugly, as if he had just figured out an important part of Harry, "You have lived in an abusive household for most of your life. You are antisocial, bordering on sociopathic, you prefer cereal and tea for breakfast, you don't care about school. In fact you only learn about subjects that interest you."

"Ah." Was the answer that Holmes got. After almost another of minute of staring, Holmes leaned backwards into his chair. "Well, the same can be said for you, Mr Holmes. You also live with someone together in a flat. No, not a woman... yes, a man"

"Despite the fact that no one really cares what I say any more, we are NOT GAY!" Holmes' exclamation was ignored by Harry.

"I imagine his last name must start with a 'W' and his first name with a 'J'. The most common name which starts with a 'J' is James, and the most common last name with a 'W' could be Wheeler or Watson. Judging by your reaction, his name must be something like James Watson.  
You hate coffee and prefer tea, without sugar or milk. In the past you have smoked a lot, possibly a pipe or cigar. Now, instead of smoking, you use nicotine patches as they help you think..." Harry finished his sentence with a thoughtful look, as if he had just come to an important conclusion.

"You like reading," Holmes started, "Mainly about physics, chemistry and biology. Your favourite out of the three is chemistry. You think religion is a waste of time, as you believe in evolution (much like myself might I add). You have a wandless ability with magic, you probably found while trying to heal yourself after a beating from your 'dear' Uncle. You have a cousin, who used to chase you around a lot and bullied you. For this main reason you hate criminals and bullies..." Holmes finished with a small smirk and he extended a hand over to Harry who took it with a smirk of his own.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Holmes."

"Likewise, Mr Windsor."

Everyone at the table stared on at the two, as they tucked into their dinners without a care in the world, discussing about something that sounded like a chemistry formula.

Elizabeth was the first one to step out of the daze. She turned to Charles and smiled, "I told you those two would get on pretty well. Now, does anybody know where Nicholas is? He promised to take Harry out for some shopping."

* * *

"So, I heard you met Sherlock Holmes?" Nicholas said cheerfully, as they walked to a shabby looking building in the middle of London, just an hour after Harry met the man they were discussing. Harry shot a glance at him. How did _he _know. Did gossip really travel _that _fast in the servant world of Buckingham palace.

"Yes." Harry preferred staying with one word answers when talking with Flamel. He was the type of man who would use your words against you in a prank or something alike. Flamel pouted.

"Do tell me, Alexander, are you best friends already?" Flamel looked like an excited rabbit with ADHD.

"So you're not only an annoying brat but also a gossip queen?" Harry said dryly making Flamel laugh merrily, eyes twinkling in a way only an old mans could. Flamel stopped next to the shabby building which had a cauldron hanging above the door with equally shabby looking letters which read 'The leaky cauldron'.

Flamel led Harry to a nearby alley and waved his hand at him. Harry felt an icy feeling wash over him. He shivered slightly. Flamel grinned at him.

"Just a glamour spell. It hides your true appearance. You would just attract too much attention in the wizarding populated areas."

Harry was then led to the pub.

The moment Harry stepped inside the pub, he felt repulsion. Sure, he had always been a bit of a snob... but this was... disgusting. The pub smelt heavily of cheap alcohol and cheap perfume. The windows were all open (which were not exactly that many) but it didn't seem to make a difference. The counter and the tables were all covered with a thick layer of grease and the cups were all dirty. Harry wrinkled his nose and turned to look at Flamel who had turned away from him and was walking to the bar keeper. A thin small man with a crooked smile, missing many teeth. His hair was greasy but he looked friendly enough.

"Hiya, Flamel! Long time no see! Are ya gonna get a drink?" The barkeeper said with a horrible cockney accent. Harry blinked. Since he had been small, he had always tried to speak with a high-class accent. Due to this, anyone who would meet him would probably think he was an heir to some very important aristocratic family. Dudley had often bullied him about his big vocabulary and high-class accent, of course, only because Dudley had a horrible common lower class accent. And that made him feel less powerful.

"Sorry, Tom, not today, not today," Flamel gestured to Harry who was by now standing next to Flamel,"My apprentice and I are going to get some supplies for his apprenticeship."

Toms eyes widened, "Consider yourself lucky, son, until now, Flamel has only taken two apprentices, besides you, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes at the bartender and he waved his hands in the air sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

With a fake, astonished expression he said, "Oh my god! All hail Nicholas Flamel!"

Tom was about to tell him off when Flamel let out a booming laugh. With a 'see you later Tom!' they left through the back door. Nicholas was still laughing as he tapped the brick wall with his wand in an anti-clockwise way. Harry was starting to think that Flamel was of his rocker when the bricks started moving, only to reveal a beautiful street lined with many, many stores.

Harry forced his face not to show surprise or excitement, he never appeared weak, and showing emotion made one weak.

"So! To the bank first!"

The moment they entered the bank, Harry noticed the green ugly creatures. They resembled house-elves, only they looked much meaner, uglier, and greedy. Meanwhile, all elves Harry had so far met, were all innocent looking and rather nice, though very annoying.

"Those are what we call goblins... Im not sure what they call themselves in their language, but I think it's something like khkhkharira," Flamel said, making an odd choking noise, "I'm not that good at their language yet..." He finally admitted.

Flamel led them straight to the only free goblin and passed a note to the goblin, who didn't immediately look up. After a couple of minutes waiting until the goblin finished writing with his quill, he finally extended a hand and took the envelope. He quickly read through it and quickly put it down.

"Griphook!" The goblin said, more like shouted at a goblin standing in a corner, "Take these two to the Lord and then to vault 725, for you-know-what."

Harry frowned and turned to look at Flamel who met his stare with twinkling eyes. Harry swore that one of these days he was going to stamp the twinkle out of the mans eyes...

The goblin assigned to them quickly jogged over to them and led them to a set of double doors. They then walked through several hallways, and after about ten more minutes of walking they finally reached an oak door. By that time Harry was scowling at the goblins back. His patience wasnt all that big.

Flamel thanked the goblin who just grunted and took off, then knocked on the door. There was a feeble 'enter' from inside and Harry and Flamel walked straight in. By the time they were sitting in the arm chairs, Harry was still wondering what exactly was going on there.

Harry looked around the room, trying to get himself comfortable as he had a feeling he was going to be here for a long time. He turned back to Flamel and the goblin who were now shaking hands like old friends. _Probably are..._Harry thought.

The goblin was bald, but Harry could still see some small tufts of snow-white hair (that clashed horribly with his green skin) around his head, as if a bind hair dresser had tried to shave him. His face was wrinkled and his eyes were such a clear blue, that it sometimes looked like there was only a black pupil in the middle of the white eye.

Harry bowed his head in respect. This goblin was a royal, that much he could guess, from what the teller had said and it seemed like a good idea to be respectful of the one creature who held his money. The goblin eyed him with interest then turned to Flamel.

"So, dear Nicholas, you have business with me?" The goblin said with a raspy voice. Flamel nodded and smiled.

"I am here to do the apprentice ritual," Flamel said and he quickly glanced at Harry, "I also wish to make Mr Alexander James Salazar William Windsor my heir."

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please, do you have any ideas for a pet for Harry. I was thinking a snake...or a shadow phoenix (which symbolizes neutrality) I dont want Hedwig in my story though... :D  
**

**:D**

**YMP**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would once again like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews... :D**

* * *

Previously

* * *

_"So, dear Nicholas, you have business with me?" The goblin said with a raspy voice. Flamel nodded and smiled._

_"I am here to do the apprentice ritual," Flamel said and he quickly glanced at Harry, "I also wish to make Mr Alexander James Salazar William Windsor my heir."_

Harry stared at the famous alchemist sitting calmly in his chair. That man was over six hundred years old, in Harrys opinion there were some other much better candidates to become his heir and one day Lord Flamel.

"Why m-" Harry was interrupted by Flamel as the man smiled at him gently.

"I have decided to supply myself with the elixir from the philosopher's stone long enough to finish your apprenticeship, then I shall move on to my next greatest adventure." Harry stared at the man. "Why you, Alexander? Because your heart is pure. You are the only person I trust with keeping the philosopher's stone."

Harry stared at him. He didn't exactly know what the philosopher's stone did, but he had an idea that it somehow let you live longer. Harry ripped his eyes away from Flamel's gentle and sad ones and turned to the goblin who was staring at Flamel gobsmacked.

"So far, in my long life I have not been so surprised as now, and I knew Merlin Ambrosius..." The goblin said with a grin. Flamel grinned back and said, "I think we should get on with the ritual, we shall continue this conversation at home. We still have a lot to do."

Harry raised an eyebrow as both... men? turned to him.

"So, what do I have to do?"

...

After they had finished with the ritual which just contained a lot of rune drawing on the floor of a room nearby (and on Harry), they were finally of to the vaults. The ritual left a mark just below Harry's right collar-bone. It was a small phoenix taking flight, below the design there was a small motto which read _fortitudinem et honorem, _which Harry knew from his studies in Latin meant strength and honor. _Curious, _Harry thought, _that __was the motto the Romans used in their time while fighting the Germans who at the time were just barbarians.(**From the film Gladiator:D)**_

Harry frowned as they descended to the vault 725. Harry was still intrigued about what _you-know-what _was, but he had a pretty fair idea of what it was.

They stopped in front of a heavy-looking door, Harry's heart was thumping loudly. This was the Flamel vault. He didn't know what to expect.

And then the door opened when Flamel inserted the key into the keyhole. Harry held his breath...

A small uninteresting small package lay on a small podium in the middle of the vault. Harry's eyes darted about and he didn't see a thing other than what was in the middle.

He raised an eyebrow at Flamel who grinned.

"Yep! I'm poor. These are the only things I own, of course I transfigure them every day... Besides I live in Buckingham Palace. I don't really need anything. Whenever I need gold I just pull my philosopher's stone out and..."

Harry rolled his eyes at the alchemist and now master as the mans eyes twinkled once more. The sad look gone completely from his face. Flame raised his stone into the air (Harry had, by now concluded that _was _the philosopher's stone, and _did _prolong life and create gold) and he grinned, "And now! SHOPPING!"

...

Nicholas Flamel was surprisingly a very keen shopper. The moment they stepped out of the bank Flamel led Harry to the first clothes shop.

Harry groaned as he saw the amount of robes inside. Flamel just grinned. They had to wait for a while until the other customers were done and then an assistant to the shop owner called them into the back room.

There were three other women standing around a stool, measuring things in their hands. The oldest of them all, who Harry had already pinpointed as the shop owner came forward to Harry and shook his hand. Her hair was greying and there were quite a few elegant wrinkles here and there. She was dressed in a simple baby blue robe which really brought her eyes out which were the same colour.

"My name is Madam Malkin, I understand you are Flamel's new apprentice?" (_Wow, news does travel fast)_ She said in a gentle voice and speaking slowly as if to a very idiotic child. Harry scowled but nodded once, not really happy at being thought of an idiot child.  
And then after much prodding, tea breaks and waiting, the four women were finally finished in record time.

"That will be 35 galleons, 3 sickles and 1 knut. It was a whole new wardrobe after all..." Madam Malkin said, with a smile. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, of course she would be nice to them. They had just bought a whole new wardrobe from the finest materials possible. Flamel nodded and passed her a cheque with the Gringotts sign on it.

"Just give this to the goblins and they will give you the amount you asked for. Thank you for the work, madam." Flamel finished with a charming smile which would make any woman swoon. Malkin blushed and turned away with a muttered thank you.

As they walked out of the store Harry turned to Flamel, "_Seriously _Flamel? Did you _really _need that?"

Flamel just laughed merrily and steered Harry to the potions shop. After several other shops, Flamel took Harry to _Magical Menagerie_. Harry turned to Flamel.

"What are we doing here?" He asked Flamel. The man in question chucked lightly.

"To get you a pet of course!" He said happily. Harry raised an eyebrow. He was horrible with animals.

"Pet?"

"Well, I was thinking a familiar might be better..." Flamel said with a thoughtful expression. He shook himself, as if coming from a daydream.

"What is the difference between a pet and a familiar?"

"A pet, is just that, an animal which has been forced to live with you, because you bought it... A familiar on the other hand, is a type of friend, someone you can fully rely on. After a bond is created between a familiar and the human, well, it is simply amazing. You can feel each others thoughts, smells, ideas, you can send pictures... Sometimes though, if the two bonded are exceptionally powerful, they can even speak with each other. That is what happened with Dumbledore. He may be wronged, but he _is _powerful."

Harry shot the man a glance who seemed to be discussing the subject happily. Either he enjoyed talking about magical stuff, or he just plainly loved teaching.

"You speak from past experience," Harry finally said. Falmel's happy smile disappeared only to be replaced by a small sad one.

"Yes, the snake bastard killed my phoenix. Apparently the only way to kill a phoenix is to rip the hear out with a basilisk fang. And Voldermort did that. Poor Artemis. I hope he is happy in where ever he is. He was a true friend." Flamel said. Harry blinked. The man was truly open with him sometimes. Hell, the man knew him less than 48 hours and Harry already was his heir.

"I'm sorry. And by the way... You shouldn't use words such as 'bastard' around children." They happened to be crossing in front of a plump red-headed woman at that point and heard Harry's sentence. She sent Flamel a disapproving glare and Flamel had the decency to blush. The woman though, turned away from them and turned to the shop keeper to ask for some rat food. Shrugging Harry looked around the shop.

The walls were covered with cages, many many cages. Harry stared at the cats section and frowned. He hand't known there were so many species of cats. He walked to them and instantly sneezed. Flamel laughed.

"Oh, the great Harry Potter/Prince Alexander has an allergy to CATS!" He whispered to Harry. It was unfortunate that the woman from before was just walking past when she heard Flamel's commentary. Harry rolled his eyes at Flamel.

"We're screwed." He muttered as the woman seemed to begin hyperventilating. Flamel rolled his eyes and before she could say anything he waved his finger in her direction. Her eyes glazed over and she walked away muttering something. Harry raised an eyebrow to Flamel.

"That was...?"

"A simple memory charm. That was Molly Weasley, one of Dumbledore's most fearsome supporters. It wouldn't do any good if she went running to Dumbledore, telling him that Nicholas Flamel was in Diagon Alley with Harry Potter today."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say... that while having a pe-I mean familiar is amazing, I can't have one. I could forget about it. When I was younger I asked the Dursleys for a pet. They beat me for even asking, so I picked up a rock from the ground, and then it was my pet."

Flamel stared at him, "You had a pet rock."

"Well, I'm not very good at caring for anyone, or anything for that matter. Anyway, I had a pet rock and... it died."

There was almost a full minute of silence in which the only sound were the other customers and several owls squawking in the background. And then Flamel started to laugh. He laughed for almost five minutes until Harry, who was tired of just standing there, turned away from him and went to the bird section."

A few minutes later, while Harry was examining an egg, Flamel came to stand next to him. Harry rolled his eyes at the man who was still sniggering slighty. He then stopped as he saw the pure black egg, well apart from the thin red vines it _was _pure-black.

"Harry, do you know what that is?"

Harry scowled at the man,_ how should I know,_"No, I do not. All I can say, is that I feel some kind of draw to it. What is it?"

"Harry, you know what a phoenix is, right?"

"Yes, I read about it in a fiction book in my school library."

"Well, phoenixes are very rare, even in the magical word. And the most common are the fire phoenixes, then the earth phoenixes. The wind phoenixes have died out. The last once was mine... And the rarest now are the shadow phoenixes. This one is one of them. And the fact that you feel a draw to it means that it has already bonded with you, in a spiritual sense. If it hatches for you... It could become bonded to you in the physical sense as well."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, and I suppose you want me to buy it now?"

"You wouldn't really have to care for it, I suppose. It can hunt on its own."

Moments later, they were standing outside of Magical Menagerie, with Harry holding an egg in his hand.

"So are we getting a wand now?" Harry asked. Flamel smirked.

"No, not today. You will get one on your 11 birthday. I want you to be proficient in wandless magic before you start school."

For some reason, Harry knew wandless magic was harder than magic with a wand. He groaned.

...

Miles and miles away in Hogwarts castle of witchcraft and wizardy, a very old and annoyed wizard was sitting behind his desk in his office. Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley clan had just come in to ask Dumbledore some questions about dragons that not even Hagrid could answer.

It was then, as Dumbledore put a lemon drop into his mouth that there was a tapping noise on the window. He looked up and saw an owl hovering next to the window on the other side. With a lazy flick of his wand, the window opened and the official ministry owl flew through it. It dropped a letter on the table and flew out once more.

Dumbledore frowned and took the seal of the envelope. He then pulled the letter out.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_We have been recently informed that a wizard, Mr Potter, was being abused by his relatives, the Dursley family. The very family _you _put him with. _

_We were also recently informed that Mr Potter is in fact an alias, the same was true for his parents, count Alexander Holmes, and crowned princess Lilian Windsor. This makes Harry James Potter/Alexander James Salazar William Windsor crowned prince of the United Kingdom. You are going to be held responsible for what he has had to endure. It is not my place to decide if you go to Azkaban or not. Prince Alexander shall decide on your tail on Monday morning the 25 of June.  
_

_With kind regards, _

_Amelia Bones. _

_P.s. Albus, you are in deep shit..._

* * *

**So, I hoped you liked that chapter. It is slightly longer than my normal chapters so...  
**

**Please review. Your reviews make my day. Especially the long ones. Thanks Slytherin66 and all the others who have so far reviewed it means so much to me. :D**

**YMP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so far for keeping with this story, and many thanks to the people who reviewed. :D**

* * *

Two weeks later

Harry scowled at the morning paper lying next to him on the breakfast table as Holmes joined Harry, Flamel and William who was being fed by a servant as Diana was somewhere in Italy with her husband and baby Harry*.

"Why the long face?" Holmes said, but at the same time fully knowing why Harry was mad. Harry looked up and saw Holmes raising a cup of tea to his lips. Just as Harry was about to answer when the door opened once more and a medium height man walked through. Everything about him screamed military. He had a buzz cut and a very straight back. Harry could see that the man was rather tired, but he still stood alert and his eyes darted about as if looking for a place through which he could escape if there was danger. His eyes were a mixture of hazel and grey, and seemed always alert. Harry turned to Sherlock Holmes with a raised eyebrow. So this was the 'James' Watson.

"Good morning all," The army doctor said. Holmes shrugged at Harry when he saw his expression.

"Oh, a couple gathering!" Flamel said cheerfully. Everyone turned to him, even the servant feeding William snorted. Holmes turned red in the face but Watson beat him to it.

"We are _not _GAY!" Watson exclaimed. Harry snickered with Flamel while Holmes and Watson glared at them. Watson sat down at the table and reached out for some toast.

"Sure, you're not." Said a voice from the doorway. Harry once more raised his eyes to the doorway, to see a tall gentleman with what looked like a very expensive suit. In his hand he held a cane, on which he was current leaning. There was no sign of injury on the man so Harry concluded that it was there to show his status as a lord and a rich man. The man's face was aristocratic, much like Sherlock Holmes' face as well.

"Good morning, have you seen the paper this morning?" He said. Even his accent was posh. Harry scowled at the mention of the paper and passed the paper to the man.

"Ah, you must be my dear nephew, Alexander?" He said as he opened the paper to the first page.

"You must be Mycroft Holmes." Harry said calmly. Sherlock Holmes rolled his eyes and took a sip from his tea.

"You never answered my question, Alexander, why the long face?" Sherlock Holmes said with a smirk. Harry glared at him.

"The prophet found out about their dear prince who has been found!"

"Ah, but Alexander, you must look at it in the positive way! They are idiotic enough not to realize that Harry Potter and prince Alexander are not the same person!" Mycroft said with a smirk.

Harry heard a choking/coughing noise and raised his eyes, only to see Watson choking on his tea. Once the man's throat was cleared he stared at Sherlock.

"Ok, Sherlock, what the hell is happening!? Yesterday you said it was urgent and you brought us to Buckingham palace. And Mycroft is talking about his 'nephew'," Watson gestured to Harry who snorted, "Then he starts to talk about Harry Potter (whoever that is) being a prince! Oh, and the pictures in that newspaper are moving! Sherlock! Is that your son!?Because if he is..."

Sherlock Holmes looked horrified at the thought of having a son. He stared at Watson as the doctor continued his rant.

"And don't me-" Watson was interrupted by Sherlock, who was the only one not staring at Watson.

"He is my nephew," Watson stared at Sherlock Holmes, "I had another brother not long ago."

Watson blinked, "Had?"

"Yes, there was this evil wiz," A look from Mycroft silenced Sherlock, "eh... evil man, he killed Alexander's parents. His father was my brother, Alexander senior. Alexander was sent to his mothers 'relatives' and so that he would be protected he had an alias: Harry Potter. You see, he is in a rather special situation..."

There was a moment of silence in the room where Flamel snickered quietly and Harry muttered something about muggles being ignorant. Watson slowly turned to Harry who blinked at him.

"So you're the prince that disappeared" With that Watson fainted. Everyone at the table laughed. Even Sherlock Holmes managed a snort.

...

It had been arranged by the queen that after Dumbledore's trial which _was _that day, that Harry would go with his uncles to muggle London to get to know them a bit better.

So now, Mycroft, Sherlock, John (who was still a little dazed, as after he had woken up, the whole magic thing had been explained to him), Harry and Cane (Harry's personal servant and bodyguard) were sitting in a black Mercedes with bullet proof windows and tires and dark windows.

Most people on the streets supposed it was just some rich businessman making his way through London.

And after the small drive, the group came to a small alley with a telephone booth at the end. There was a small chaos as everyone tried to get into the telephone booth at the same time.

"Let me through! I need to dial the number!" Mycroft exclaimed as he moved his way to the panel. He pressed the numbers 64224.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Alexander Windsor, and Howard Cane, here to see Albus Dumbledores trail." There was a pause and then five silver badges fell out of a small slot, each bearing the name of each person and the reason underneath.

Harry raised an eyebrow. With security like that, the ministry of magic could be easily invaded.

Then suddenly the booth started to sink in the ground. Harry briefly wondered how it would look from the outside.

They landed in the middle of a huge atrium. Harry stared about, impressed by the size of everything and how majestic it looked. Mycroft didn't even hesitate when the doors opened, he slipped through and the rest followed. John, who was walking next to Harry now, had a bewildered look on his face as he studied the small air planes flying around the place. Mycroft took them to a lift and they went down.

Minutes later, the group was standing in front of a pair of doors, which no doubt led to the court room. Harry took a deep breath, to calm himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Mycroft smiling down.

"You'll be fine. Now, only Cane and I are allowed to come with you. He is your servant and bodyguard and I am... well I have friends in high places. Now shall we go in?"

* * *

The moment Harry, Mycroft and Cane came through the doors, everyone turned to them and stared. Harry started to become uncomfortable. He hated being the centre of attention if it was such a big audience.

The courtroom was large and had a high ceiling. It was circular and had a small pit in the middle which Harry supposed was for the accused. The interrogators, audience and judges sat around the accused in raised platforms.

"Ah! Good, now that prince Alexander is here, we shall begin!" The minister said. Harry examined him. The man was small, fat, stupid and rich. The worst combination. He had a top hat and an emerald suit on. His cane was leaning against his chair.

"Please sit here, your highness." Said at tall thin woman who Harry had no doubt was the head of some kind of police organization. He nodded and sat down. Harry looked behind him only to see that Mycroft had disappeared and was now sitting in a throne like chair with the Holmes crest on it. Harry turned his head slightly, asking Cane for an explanation. Cane hurried to his side.

"He is a member of the Wizengamot. The group that basically governs magical Britain, your highness." The man whispered to him. Harry nodded once and sat down in the offered chair.

"Bring in the accused!" The minister exclaimed. Moments later the doors opened again and a calm Dumbledore stepped through even though an auror was pointing a wand at him. He sat in the metal chair in the middle of the pit and instantly chains wrapped around him. The minister looked extremely happy to have Dumbledore cornered like that.

"Our judge today shall be his royal highness prince Alexander Windsor," The minister said and Dumbledore paled. "Now, state your name please."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Age?" Everyone leaned in at this. Everyone was curious at how old the old coot was.

"104"

"How do you plead?"

"To what charges?" Dumbledore said. Harry snorted quietly.

"Neglect for a magical child. You withheld money that wasn't rightfully yours. Stole money from one Harry James Potter." The audience gasped at the revelation. Harry sighed in relief. So they hadn't made the connection between him as Harry Potter and as Alexander Windsor.

"How do you plead?" The minister asked once more.

"Innocent." Dumbledore said calmly and Harry snorted again, this time a little louder. Those nearest to him, turned to stare.

"Proof." The next boring hour was passed by evidence being thrown past. Harry found himself really bored. Finally the minister turned to Harry.

"Prince Alexander? Have you decided on his sentence?"

Harry had, he had thought about it in the palace for the past few days. He looked down at the man sitting in the middle of the pit. His eyes were pleading and he looked genially guilty. Harry sighed.

"I sentence him to five years in Azkaban. When he returns, if he survives, he shall be banned from entering the ministry of magic. When he is back, he may continue being the headmaster of Hogwarts, but he shall have to be controlled by someone every few months if he is sane or if has done anything criminal once more."

With that Harry swept out of the door, ignoring the thankful look Dumbledore was giving him.

* * *

**Ok, in my opinion this chapter isn't that good. I suck at politics, even in school. So Im sorry.  
**

**Next Chapter: Harry will be going to Hogwarts!... (I think)**

**:DYMP**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated for some time now so I'm sorry. Next chapter Harry is going to Hogwarts!**

* * *

**Two years later (Harry is seven)**

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes as his uncle Sherlock corrected the positions of Harry's fingers on the violin. About two years ago, Harry asked Sherlock to teach him how to play the violin. The queen had instantly got him one of the best violins on the market. The best was of course the Stradiviarius violins.

Of course those cost over two million euros so instead of a Stradivarius, Harry got an Amati violin. Stradivarius had also once been Amatis apprentice.

Harry, Sherlock and John were sitting in Sherlocks and Johns flat, in front of the fireplace which hadn't even been lit as it was summer. Watson was sitting at the coffee table with the newspaper spread out in front of him. In one hand he also held a cup of coffee.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, seconds later, Mrs Hudson ran up the stairs. Everyone in the flat turned to her and Harry put the violin back in its case. Then Mrs. Hudson moved out of the doorway. A man now stood there, in a trench coat and a suit underneath. The material looked average at most, perhaps even a bit under average. Nevertheless the man carried himself with confidence.

He wasn't tall, just average and when Harry looked into his eyes he noticed that the man was average smart as well. Harry sighed and pushed a hand through his hair that refused to be tamed, _why were most people on Earth so damn dumb..._

The man looked around the flat, as if used to coming here, and finally came to Harry. He raised an eyebrow when his eyes fell on the violin which he probably recognized as _not _Sherlock's. Harry then approached him and pulled out his right and.

"Pleasure to meet you, Detective Inspector Lestrade. My name is Alexander Holmes," Technically that was true. If his mother hadn't been a royal Harry would have been Alexander Holmes. For the time being Harry wanted to examine the man before letting out that Sherlock Homes' nephew was the first in line to the throne. Harry quickly glanced at John Watson and slightly shook his head. Watson nodded once quickly catching on. Sherlock stayed silent. The detective inspector groaned and looked at Sherlock in surprise.

"You had children?" The detective inspector said, his eyes widening slightly. Harry rolled his eyes and Sherlocks eyes widened with horror.

"God! NO! Me children? Over my dead body!"

"I'm not _that _bad." Harry said dryly. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"He is my nephew." Sherlock muttered but everyone heard it. Harry glanced at the spot Mrs. Hudson had previously occupied only to see that she was no longer there but instead Harry could see her in the kitchen, trying to make tea and clean the mess up a bit. Just that morning, Harry and Sherlock had been doing some experiment as usual and Mrs. Hudson was complaining about it again. Harry could hear her grumbling in the kitchen.

Lestrade stared at Sherlock, "Mycroft had a child?!"

Sherlock blinked and when no one said anything, Watson spoke up.

"They had one other brother, Alexander Holmes senior." Watson said, while staring at the screen of his laptop in front of him. Harry shot him a look, the man was probably on his blog again. Lestrade turned to Sherlock once more with a raised eyebrow.

"Was?" Lestrade asked with a slightly gentler tone.

"Yes," This time it was Harry who explained, "My parents were murdered." Lestrade suddenly looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Lestrade trailed off. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, I didn't even know them..." Harry said. Lestrade shrugged. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Lestrade.

"So, you came here for a reason?" He asked with a happy and hopeful tone, "Is it a murder?"

"Trust Sherlock to enjoy a murder." Harry muttered. Sherlock blinked at Harry.

"You like murders too..." He countered with a slightly offended tone. Harry shrugged.

"Of course, I like them, well if there is a complicated case behind it. But Sherlock you do know that I have to treat my future kingdom with respect, I cannot go around asking people to kill other people so I can have some entertainment, they are after all my people." Harry said back with a meaningful tone. Watson snorted from his seat. Lestrade just look confused and was about to ask something when Mrs. Hudson appeared holding a plastic see through bag with a pair of human eyeballs inside.

"What is this!" She screeched. Harry frowned at her.

"Please, put that back! That is my newest experiment!" Harry exclaimed. Mrs. Hudson shot him a disappointed look and returned to the kitchen. Lestrade groaned.

"I was hoping you were different, great! Now we have two Sherlocks." Lestrade muttered then once again turned to Sherlock.

"Anyway, there was a murder on Freedom street 24, you might want to check it out. The door was locked from the inside, the windows were closed from the inside. There was no poison in the body that we can identify. Nobody had a clue how it happened. The man was found by his wife, who upon entering, called us at once. Nobody at Scotland yard has any idea how it was done. We put our best agents on the case..." Lestrade had a hopeful edge to his voice. Sherlock turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"What would you rate this?" Sherlock asked as he turned to look at Harry.

"A five to six at best. I don't think its worth even going to the place. We can solve it right here with the information Lestrade gives us."

Lestrade looked offended that his best agents were basically and indirectly called idiots because of the low rating.

Sherlock nodded once at Harry. Accepting the rating.

"Lestrade? The evidence?" Watson finally said when they had once more fallen into silence. Sherlock held out his hand and after hesitating slightly the detective inspector pulled out a folder from his trench coat and put it in Sherlocks hand. There was a moment of silence once more as Sherlock flipped through the pictures and information. He finally smirked victoriously and passed the folder to Harry who quickly flipped through it. After a couple of minutes he finally came to the conclusion and sighed disappointedly and passed the folder to Watson.

"So?" Lestrade asked hopefully. Harry rolled his eyes. Seriously, the police would be lost without Sherlock there to help them.

"Alexander?" Sherlock turned to Harry, to let Harry explain. Lestrade frowned and narrowed his eyes at Harry. Obviously the man didn't like being outsmarted by a child.

"Well, it is rather obvious. I thought that you detectives had to pass exams to become officers in the first place. One of the books you have to read explains how to stage a death, and make it look as though the person inside has done suicide." Harry said without taking a single breath, very much aware that he was acting in a similar was to Sherlock. "First, you slip a newspaper under the door. Then you push the key out of the keyhole using a metal rod. Of course the key is on the other side of the keyhole. Now, the key falls on the newspaper and you pull the newspaper to you. Of course as you pull the newspaper towards you, under the door, the key comes through as well. Now you can open the locked door with the key. You do all you want to do inside. Then as you go out you attach a string to the top of the key. Now, you pull the string through the keyhole but you don't put the key into the keyhole. Then you walk outside and close the door. Then with the metal rod from before you have to turn the lock so that the door is locked. Now, you pull the string to you and the key will go into the keyhole. Lastly, you cut the string." Harry finished looking rather smug. Sherlock openly grinned at him.

Lestrade was staring at him and John Watson was staring at the evidence in front of him as if not believing his eyes.

"Well," Lestrade said, clearing his throat, "That was amazing..." He trailed off as Mrs. Hudson came to them with several cups of tea. She looked around.

"Have I interrupted something here, dears?"

"Uh... no." Watson said as he snapped out of his 'daydream'

"I never thought someone actually read the books..." Lestrade muttered.

"Well, not everything is from the book," Harry said, "No, I have also deduced that this man was obviously killed using a bacteria weapon. You shouldn't technically know this, because the MI6 has recently developed this... weapon-"

"So how do you know this?" Lestrade interrupted him. Harry smiled mysteriously and Watson snorted at Harry's antics. Harry sat down in his favourite armchair.

"As I was saying, the culprit is a woman, with rather long nails. As you will notice from the scratch marks on the victims arm where he was injected with the bacteria. This woman must be in the MI6 because no other person in the world currently knows this except the prime minister, Mycroft, Sherlock, John Watson, Mrs. Hudson, you, the queen of England, and some trusted agents in the MI6. So this leads to the question of how this has been leaked out. It cannot be Moriarty as he is dead and there are currently no other crime lords that powerful. Now the victim, as I saw in your notes was an agent in the MI6. The womanis _not _in the MI6 so... either she has listening devices in the MI6 (which I doubt) or she is the mans mistress. All you have to do now is find the mistress and you have the murderer." Harry finished and leaned back into his armchair. Lestrade stared at him and turned to Sherlock.

"Are you sure he isn't your son?" He finally asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes. Harry scoffed and Watson snorted once more. Lestrade turned to Harry once more.

"Who are you really?" Lestrade said with a suspicious frown as if slowly realizing something. Harry stood up grinning.

"Alexander Windsor at your service!"

Lestrade fainted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And please review... **

**And Im making a vote for which house Harry will be going to be going to Hogwarts. I have a poll about that on my profile page if you want to vote. If you want to you can include the vote into your review. **

**Thanks for supporting this story :D**

**YMP**

**Twitter( Vusatunell; YMP)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Many thanks for those who reviewed and those who have stuck so far with this story, you people are AMAZING**

**Anyway, Harry is now going to HOGWARTS :D There was pretty much a tie with people who reviewed, people who voted on the poll and people who sent me an e-mail. So many thanks for voting. :D **

* * *

Harry rolled his eyes at Cane. They were in a 1987 Rolls Royce Phantom VI, with bullet proof and dark windows. At the front there were two flags near the lights, to show that there was a monarch in the car. As they drove to Kings Cross station many cars moved to the pavement to allow the royal car to drive through.

"Do you have your quills, books and writing material, your highness?" Cane asked worriedly. Harry shrugged and stared out the window. Not making any eye contact he said, "Do shut up, Cane, the house-elves packed my things. I think, or rather _know_ that they packed everything accordingly," Harry said as he turned to Cane. "Sometimes, Cane, you sound like my mother if she were alive..."

Cane blushed at the comment and refused to say anything to Harry any more. Harry looked over himself again and nodded, satisfied. He had a suit on without a tie and the first two buttons unbuttoned. His hair was as usual untamable and Harry hadn't brushed it after he had woken up that morning as it wouldn't make a difference.

After another five minutes of silence Cane finally turned to the chauffeur and told him to stop. The man driving the car nodded once and quickly found a parking spot right in front of the station. He then quickly jumped out of the car and ran to Harry's door, which he opened with a small bow of his head.

Harry nodded once in thanks and looked around himself. It wasn't like he had never been to the station before, no, he had been in this station a lot of times. Every time he had been at Kings cross station he had always been under a glamour, a spell which hid your appearance.

The station was swarming with people, and the nearest were all staring at Harry who wanted to snarl and shout to them to look away but he kept his face expressionless as a good prince had to. Nearby he could hear a reporter saying something in the background.

"We are here in Kings Cross Station, the princes' car has just stopped, and there you see him coming out," the reporter stopped talking to point at Harry, "We have been informed from some sources that today, September 1, Prince Alexander will be taking a train to his new school in Scotland. Our sources have also confirmed that this is a highly secretive and elite school in the north of the UK..." Harry tuned the reporter out as the man continued to talk about Harry's life.

Rolling his eyes Harry gestured to Cane to take his 'suitcase' which actually was his trunk under a glamour and took the cage with his owl, and violin case. Under his arm he also held the egg containing the ice phoenix which after so many years still hadn't hatched.

Harry watched the reporters and journalists as they followed him and Cane into the station. Then slowly they reached the 9 3/4 barrier, the reporters stalking them instantly turned around and walked away, due to some muggle repellent charms. Cane snickered as the whole world suddenly seemed oblivious to the monarch and his servant.

Harry quickly checked his watch only to see that he still had twenty minutes until the departure. Then with a smirk at Cane he slipped through the barrier.

He couldn't almost hold the snarl in as he saw the scarlet train waiting at platform 9 3/4. It was scarlet and gold, the Gryffindor colours. Obviously the headmaster had big prejudices against other houses. Couldn't the train be painted into say... a neutral black?

The platform was rather empty, and no one was really looking at him, most people were just saying goodbye to their children.

Harry tapped his 'suitcase' and the glamour melted away, with another silent tap, the trunk levitated itself into the air and moved to the trunk compartment in the train. He grinned when the trunk fell down with a small thump. His wandless magic was slowly advancing.

When he turned to Cane, Harry was surprised to see the man looking at him with watery eyes, although Harry could see him trying to fight the tears. Harry raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his cool but finally he leaned forward and quickly hugged the man who had helped him in everything for the last six years.

Well, he _was _human after all...

"You haven't seen Flamel today, have you?" Harry asked Cane as he moved back. The man blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears threatening to fall and he quietly shook his head.

"Uh... No, he said he had an important meeting to make with an old friend, well, I think that is what he said," The man said slowly. Harry nodded once, quickly going through the different theories about where his mentor was. Shrugging, Harry checked his which once more only to see that he had about ten minutes left. And the platform was slowly filling up. It seemed that everyone always came late.

He shot the man a genuine smile, something that didn't come from him all too often.

"Goodbye, Cane, I will see you at Christmas," Harry said and quickly disappeared into the train with his violin case, owl cage and egg.

...

Harry was staring intently at the egg in front of him with narrowed eyes as he plucked the thin strings on his violin. He could somehow feel the egg shaking, but as he stared at it, nothing at all seemed to be happening.

Then, all of a sudden, a crack appeared at the top. Then another, and another. Seconds later a small head emerged from the top of the egg. And then the rest of the body came out.

Harry stared at the bird, did this wonderful thing really belong to him? The phoenix was small, no more than 20cm, he supposed that was because the bird was still a baby. Feathers covered the whole body of the bird, but what amazed him was each feather looked like shards of ice had been put together. The beak was a dark charcoal black which contrasted a lot with the light blue-white body. Meanwhile the eyes were a very light grey, and Harry was suddenly reminded of Sherlock.

Slowly he extended his hand and placed it on the birds head. Instantly he felt pain wash over his right hand and when he pulled his hand back he could see there, as clear as day, a single small rune on his palm.

He blinked at it for a few moments. He knew what it meant, Flamel had tried to make sure Harry was a near master in ancient runes before moving to alchemy. The alchemist _was _after all a master in both subjects. The rune showed the bonding of two creatures... familiars. This small ritual usually took years to complete as the two creatures first had to get to know each other.

The bird chirped once and Harry instantly felt something knock on his occlumency walls. He slowly lowered them and let the mind of the bird in. He then felt the birds thoughts merge with his own and Harry blinked as he felt small pictures coming from the bird.

Harry was expecting some unknown ancient knowledge and he held his breath as the images came through. And then all he saw was the birds life inside the egg. Harry rolled his eyes, what had he been thinking? Honestly? Obviously, the creature, as any other creature had to learn everything first. After Harry finished receiving the images, he sent his whole life in images to the bird.

The bird seemed to shake its head in shock at seeing so many things coming through. But then chirped happily and tried and failed to fly to Harry's shoulder. After what Harry seemed to understand as a lot of scowling the bird climbed onto Harry's shoulder. Harry chuckled and with a wave of his hand banished the egg. He then put the bird under his arm, under his jacked to give it warmth.

A few minutes later, as Harry was reading an advanced text on ancient runes, he heard a knock on the compartment door. It opened and revealed a tall blonde haired boy with a straight nose, grey eyes and with a very aristocratic look. His robes looked very expensive and from the best quality.

He was carrying a small leather bag with him, obviously he left his trunk back in the trunk compartment at the very end of the train.

They boy sat down elegantly across from Harry and smirked.

"My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy said importantly, as if he was the most important person in the world.

"You wouldn't happen to be the son of Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked. Malfoys eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and how exactly would you know?"

"Ah, I met him about six years ago in Buckingham Palace." Harry said. Malfoy frowned at him, probably wondering why Harry had been in Buckingham Palace.

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked as he narrowed his eyes. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry said mockingly. The boy in front of him scowled. There was a sudden jerk as the train started moving. Soon they were on the outskirts of London. Malfoy kept staring at him.

"You're Alexander Windsor!" He finally exclaimed. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am-" Harry said but was interrupted by the compartment door opened.

"Draco! You have to see this! Someone has a tarantula!" A giant boy, with more fat than muscle appeared at the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at Malfoy who scowled at Harry, and left the compartment, taking his bag with him. And then Harry was once more alone in his compartment.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the open compartment frame and Harry raised his eyes only to see an average height boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled at Harry and brought his trunk inside the compartment.

"Sorry, do you mind?" The boy said. His accent was posh. Harry examined him. He had expensive muggle clothes, which Harry could see clashed horribly with each other. The boy was probably very unused to wearing muggle clothing.

"No, make yourself comfortable..." Harry said, his eyes narrowing in concentration. The boy looked at Harry uneasily, probably thinking that Harry's facial expression was a bit off.

"I'm Kevin Entwhistle," The boy started. Obviously he wanted to tell Harry his whole life story now. Harry raised an eyebrow. Entwhistle was an old family in England, they were rich and mostly kept to themselves. In the last war they had remained neutral, even though they swung a little towards the light side. Harry raised a hand, stopping the boy from his introduction.

"Allow me." Harry said. He wanted to show off his skills to someone who wasn't in the palace, family or someone who knew his status. He wanted to see their reactions, before they knew who he was. "You were born in England, somewhere in the north, but you don't live there. You have been living in London, or nearby for some time. You see, your accent is a bit off. Anyway, you know three languages, English, Latin and Russian. You have two brothers, one is older, the other is younger. You were named after you grandfather, who left you that watch you are currently wearing when he died. You didn't really like him but I guess you took the watch anyway because it has some defensive mechanism. You came here by car. Your father drove you here, and on the way to the platform you also got a croissant in a café. You also spilled some of your fathers coffee on yourself... You like classical music, horse-back riding and golf," Harry finished with his usual smug tone.

Kevin grinned, "That's amazing!"

"Nobody usually says that," Harry muttered.

"What do they usually say?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Piss off."

Kevin's laughter echoed down the hallway.

...

When they finally had arrived in the small cave under Hogwarts, half of the students were drenched with water, because a boy named Ronald Weasley and another Seamus Finnegan had been throwing everyone out of their boats into the water.

They had tried to throw the passengers in Harry's boat into the lake but Harry had effectively thrown a wandless ward around their boat which at the time contained Kevin, Neville Longbottom and Lisa Turpin.

The others had somehow known Harry had shielded him and shot him thankful looks.

Harry grinned as Minevra McGonogall appeared at the top of the steps, as he heard several stories from Cane about her and his father. She seemed like a quite nice and fair teacher but fairly strict.

When the ghosts appeared Harry was one of the only ones who didn't look scared or screamed as he had been warned by Cane beforehand.

The one thing that Cane hadn't warned him about was how the sorting happened. He had said that that was something that every person that attended Hogwarts had to live through alone.

Time seemed to have sped up because Harry soon found himself standing in the middle of the great hall with all the other first years.

And then Harry's eyes fell on the dirty, torn hat. Harry blinked. That _thing _was going to sort him?

And then a mouth seemed to appear at the bottom of the hat and it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry stared as everyone was being sorted. It actually seemed to be rather simple, you had to put the hat on and then it just shouted a house out. Harry then heard Weasley, Ronald being called out and he prepared himself. There was only one other person other than him waiting to be sorted, the Italian wizard called Blaise Zabini.

"Windsor, Alexander," Harry heard whispers break out and raised his eyes to the headmasters seat and saw the old man sitting there with a very tired look. It was six years after Harry had last seen him and Harry could easily say that Azkaban had done a number on him. The old man seemed even thinner. His eyes were sunken in, but still twinkling with full light and Harry was strongly reminded of Flamel.

Harry elegantly walked to the stool and put on the hat.

* * *

**Yay! Finished finally. I'm putting Harry in Ravenclaw, as Ravenclaw got the most votes. :D  
**

**Thank you for the reviewers, and for all the voters and readers :D**

**YMP**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so far for keeping with the story :D HOGWARTS!**

* * *

_Harry elegantly walked to the stool and put on the hat._

The whole hall was staring unabashedly and Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, and then suddenly he couldn't see anything any more.

_"Alexander Windsor, pleasure to meet you," _The hat thought to Harry, trying to be all mysterious.

_"How did you get through my occlumency walls?" _Harry demanded back to the Hat. Harry could almost swear that the Hat was smirking.

_"I do not use occlumency, I use magic. I use raw magic to get into the minds of first years."_

_"Amazing, now could you please sort me? I am afraid that everyone wants to get their dinner soon," _Harry thought sarcastically back to the Hat.

_"Yes, we should..." _the Hat thought and suddenly Harry felt as though something was invading his mind, much like when someone tried _Legilimency_ on him. And then the Hat reached a memory locked away safely inside a safe in his head. The Hat seemed to break through the safe easily and the memory of Harry finding out he was first in line to the throne leaked out. Harry felt a shock of surprise coming from the Hat.

_"How interesting, Harry Potter and Alexander Windsor are the same person... You have an amazing mind you know."_

_"Yes, I do, now sort me Hat." _Harry snapped back at the Hat who seemed to roll his eyes though Harry was sure it didn't have eyes.

_"Gryffindor... No, they would but you on a podium and hail you. Hufflepuff? You are loyal to those who you trust, but no, the Hufflepuffs would not leave you alone, as everyone would want to be your friend... Ah Slytherin! You have the mind of a Slytherin and the ambition as well. The Slytherins would try to use you for their own means... No I think Ravenclaw is the best for you-"_

_"Just sort me already!" _Harry exclaimed and rolled his eyes. The Hat tutted.

_"What is the magic word?"_

_"Abra Kadabra?" _Harry muttered. the Hat snorted in amusement.

_"Yes, I think the house of the intelligent is the best choice for you, their house __IS after all the one nearest to the library..." _There was a moment where the Hat seemed to stop for a second, "RAVENCLAW!" the Hat exclaimed.

The table of the intelligent broke out into cheers. Harry gave the hat back to McGonagall and smirked then walked confidently to the Ravenclaw table. He sat across a muggleborn with curly hair who Harry remembered as Hermione Granger and next Kevin who clapped him on the back in congratulations. Harry turned to look at the last sorting: a boy named Blaise Zabini who got sorted into Slytherin almost immediately. Harry clapped along with the Slytherins. The headmaster stood up, everyone turned to him. Harry saw a red-head sitting at the Gryffindor table staring at his plate expectantly. The face expression was almost a little disgusting.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…" The headmaster said with a happy voice. Harry rolled his eyes, the man always seemed try to make children comfortable by using the grandfather act. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Then as he said the last word, the tables were suddenly covered with food.

The man was just so eccentric.

Everyone dug in, and Harry was disgusted to see how some people ate. When he had been smaller. About a year after he was found, Flamel started to teach him etiquette. Even though Harry was already very good in etiquette, he still needed to learn the small things, like how to meet a lady properly, or how to excuse himself from the table or how to start a conversation with someone.

Harry knew he was a bit of a snob... but he couldn't stop himself from thinking like that when everyone around him was so idiotic and unpolite. (**Is that a word?)**

"So you're Alexander Windsor?" Harry raised his head to meet the eyes of the bushy haired muggleborn, Hermione Granger. Many other first years leaned forward to listen to the conversation. Harry recognized them as Tracy Davis, Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. Harry raised an eyebrow and reached for the potatoes.

"Yes, and you are?" He asked with a tone which showed that he really didn't care what her name was.

"Hermione Granger, Oh my god! I can't believe that I am meeting you! I've read all about you-" She was stopped in mid-rant by Harry who sent her a silencing look.

"Look, everyone," Harry said as he looked at everyone listening in and at all the other first years, "While I am at this school, I do not want anyone to treat me differently because of my status. I am just like any other person, perhaps smarter and wiser, but I still have two arms and two legs. I have two eyes a nose and a mouth. So please, stop idolizing me." Harry said with a strict tone. Everyone around him nodded quickly and Harry saw Kevin next to him coughing loudly, trying to conceal his laughter.

"Oh and Granger," Harry said as he turned to the muggleborn, "Do not trust books that much, I do not care what the books said about me, some authors wrote that whom I've never met, so please tell me, how could they know anything about be. I also do not care if you remember books by heart because you have no friends... Do not trust books that much. They lie a lot. And do try to think for yourself..." And then as Harry finished he returned to his food, ignoring the amazed and surprised look Granger was shooting him.

Harry sighed as the girls mouth started to open to say something else. He set his cutlery down and wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"How did you know that I learnt the books by heart?" She asked quickly. Many people around them leaned in to hear the response. Harry smirked. He was 11 and already had an audience...

"Well, I noticed you have little dents on the first two fingers of your right hand. These show that you write a lot, you look like the type that studies a lot, so I concluded that you take lots of notes. I also noticed that these dents are from a muggle pen, but then I also saw that you have lots of ink spots on your sleeve and your fingers, this means that you have written with a quill already and you are not very good at it yet. It also means you wanted to learn how to write with a quill to take notes in the future. That of course means studious. Most muggleborns don't bother to learn how to write with a quill when they enter the magical world because they are just not bothered. When you started speaking about me earlier I noticed you have no social skills whatsoever so I concluded that you do not have friends. This means you have lots of free time. So what do you do with that free time? You go to muggle school and then you come home and study. Therefore I concluded that you might learn all the books by heart." Harry finished happily, as he had just dissected all the facts successfully and proved himself right.

Many older students had by now turned to stare at Harry's intelligence.

Harry rolled his eyes and dug into his food once more.

"I never knew the royal family was magical..." Hermione Granger muttered to herself. Harry blinked at the random comment and once again put his cutlery to the side.

"You probably read the books about my family when you didn't know the magical world existed. So please, pray tell, how could a muggle book mention anything about _our_ world?" Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Granger blushed.

Then suddenly the food disappeared and Harry inwardly cursed as he hadn't eaten much. He turned to the headmaster who stood up.

"Now that you have all been fed and watered, I wish to say an announcement. The forbidden forest is just that: forbidden. Argus Filch has also asked me to remind you all to clean your shoes before you enter the castle, and to look at the list of forbidden items. I also wish to tell you that the third corridor this year is forbidden for any student to go into, only the professors and myself are allowed there.  
And lastly, this year we have two new teachers. I am afraid one is running late..." There was a sudden explosion as a man emerged from the fireplace next to the head table. Harry snorted as he recognized his mentor. Dumbledore smiled as Flamel reached him. They shook hands and Flamel muttered something to the headmaster. "Ah! Here he is! Nicholas Flamel, shall be the ancient runes teacher!" As Dumbledore said that whispers broke out in the great hall. Some people even stood up to get a good look at the legendary alchemist. Harry rolled his eyes at their reactions. Flamel waved at them happily and took his seat at the head table.

Dumbledore smiled once more and gestured to the man with the turban who was conversing quietly with the man Harry recognized as Severus Snape.

"_Q_uirinus Quirrell shall be your defence against the dark arts teacher."

As Dumbledore finished the whole hall went into chaos and everyone rushed to the doors, trying to get through at the same time. Instead of going to the doors, Harry went to the head table, or more specifically to Flamel who was eating conjured food. Harry frowned, technically it was impossible to conjure food but somehow Flamel seemed to defy all the laws of magic.

As Harry reached Flamel the man looked up and grinned. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I bet you didn't expect that!" Falmel exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Dumbledore staring at them with interest.

"I thought something odd was going on when Cane told me you went to see an old friend..." Harry trailed off as he tried to get an explanation. Flamel grinned and his eyes twinkled.

"Well, I did, I went to see the master Goblin, I needed to speak with him about your apprenticeship to me." Harry heard a quiet gasp coming from Dumbledore. Anyway, then I decided I needed to make a grand entrance! I got the timing perfect..." Flamel said once more grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell Dumbledore about my apprenticeship so that he can organize something?"

Flamel shrugged, "I'll just put you into class with my seventh years, then we can have a couple hours every day, but I'll have to ask him. I'll get you back on it tomorrow, all right?"

Harry nodded once, turned around and followed the other first year Ravenclaws as they went through the doors.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done!  
**

**I just want to warn everyone that I will write one more chapter and then I wont write for six weeks... I have holidays right now, and on Monday Im going back to school... Boarding school. We aren't allowed to have laptops so the only thing I can do is check my e-mails on my phone. **

**Thank you for reading. :D**

**YMP**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed and read this story so far. **

**My sister is here this weekend, at my boarding school so I managed to get hold of her laptop and type a quick chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this. Personally I don't really like it... but...**

**YMP**

* * *

Harry followed the rest of the first years and the Ravenclaw fifth year prefect. The small first years followed the prefect nervously who was explaining Hogwarts' history. The little group finally made their was up a spiral staircase which Harry had no doubt led to the Ravenclaw tower as he had read in _Hogwarts: A History. _

They stopped in front of a wall, a dead end with a single brass knocker in the shape of an eagles head. The prefect gestured to the knocker.

"Okay, everyone listen up! This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room and beyond that your dorms. Now, once you knock on the door, using the knocker, the eagle (the knocker) will say some kind of riddle to you. If you cannot solve the riddle you will have to wait for someone else to show up and solve it for you. If you do not wish to wait you may go to Filius' Flitwicks office (he is our head of house) to the right of the library." The prefect said as he knocked on the door.

Instantly a cool voice said, "Take off my skin, I won't cry, But you will."

The prefect, who obviously had no experience cooking as did the other 1st years, looked stumped. Harry who had always cooked for the Dursleys instantly figured it out.

"It's an onion," Harry muttered but everyone heard him. The eagle seemed to nod. Harry felt a congratulating pat from Kevin on his shoulder and smirked a little. The wall then seemed to melt away to melt away, and a beautiful common room was revealed.

The prefect walked straight in, trying and failing to look important. The rest of the first years followed him. They found themselves in a large circular room which obviously had several permanent enlargement charms. The carpet was a midnight blue, Harry could bearly see the walls as they were covered with shelves filled with books. There was a fireplace, opposite the windows which was lit and had two armchairs across from each other. There was a tea-table sitting between them. Harry smiled, a genuine smile, he was going to like this place.

"Now, boys dormitories are to the rights and girls to the left." And as Harry looked to his right he noticed a doorway leading upwards. "Goodnight everyone!" The prefect said and left to see his friends by the windows. Harry turned to Kevin with a smirk, "Shall we?"

The first year Ravenclaw boys reached a door with a plaque which read 1st year boys. Harry opened the door with a grin at the other boys and they found themselves in a large round room, it probably had many extension charms on it as well.

In total there were six beds, with trunks in front of the four-poster beds. Next to each bed there was a desk and a wardrobe. There was also a door leading to what Harry supposed was the bathroom. The room was decorated in dark blue and bronze.

He flopped down onto the bed nearest to the window, with his trunk, cage and violin case.

...

The next morning Harry woke up earlier than all of his dorm mates. Flamel had woken him at six o'clock for the past six years Harry had known him so Harry figured that he had the inner clock now.

He showered and when he came out he saw the other first year Ravenclaw boys dressing into their uniforms. Harry raised an eyebrow at Kevin who was just putting his tie on.

"I was under the impression that most boys our age prefer to sleep in when they can," Harry said, attracting the attention from the whole dorm. Harry shot glances at the others he would be sharing a room with for the next seven years. Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Kevin Entwhistle and Stephen Cornfoot. They had all finished unpacking last night, their beds were already made and their shelves and desks were already covered with books. True Ravenclaws indeed.

Harry's own things were still in his trunk as he hadn't really bothered last night. Now though, he needed his clothes.

He flicked his wrist and muttered an incantation, instantly his trunk opened and all the clothes flew out and arranged themselves neatly in the closet. His books all went onto his desk and the photograph with him and his grandmother was placed on the night stand. With another flick of his hand, the top-quality uniform flew at him, knocking him onto the ground. The other first years who until now had been staring now laughed. Harry rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I still need to perfect that spell..." He muttered and quickly dressed, the robes and cloak coming after that. Harry grabbed his messenger bag and turned to Kevin who had grabbed his own bag.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Michael Corner said. Harry shrugged and followed him out.

...

Harry scrunched up his nose disgustedly when he saw some of the lower class children shovel food into their mouths, then chewing with their mouths open. Kevin flashed him a grin when he saw Harry's reaction.

"So, etiquette is a major thing for you?" Kevin said as he carefully cut a piece of bacon. Harry shook his head.

"No, actually, I don't really care that much about manners. But after living with Charles (my uncle) for six years, he is a snob about those things, some things are bound to rub off on you. He was just brought up that way." Harry said. Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"weren't you?"

"No, I already knew most things about manners at the table before my family rescued me from those awful muggles. Mind you, not all muggles are mean," Harry said with a frown. Kevin blinked.

"How so?" He said, clearly knowing nothing about the muggle world.

"Well, they fear magic, because with magic we can accomplish things they could only ever dream of doing. Some are more accepting than others, for example, the muggleborn Granger girl obviously has very accepting parents, if not they wouldn't have bought her all those books she used to study."

Kevin shook his head amusedly, "I may not know that well, but I can easily say you are one intelligent person."

Harry shrugged, and schooled his expression to look like he didn't really care but inwardly he was grinning. It was always nice when people paid him compliments. Harry took the small silence as an advantage and gazed about the hall. The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables were empty safe for a couple enthusiastic muggle-borns. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables were full with students. The Slytherins were muttering among themselves, being quiet as usual. Most of the Ravenclaws were eating something light and reading a book on some subject.

Harry was so immersed in examining the room that he didn't notice Flitwick coming up to him. Harry jumped into the air as he felt Flitwicks presence and drew his wand, instantly pointing it at the tiny man.

Flitwick chuckled merrily and his eyes flashed with amusement, "Good reactions boy, here, your time-tables."

Then, without saying anything else the man continued down the table, doing the same thing to the other students. Harry then briefly remembered reading somewhere that Flitwick was a duelling master. He was probably just testing them. Suddenly, Harry noticed that his wand was still drawn, he quickly shoved his wand up his sleeve into his wand holster.

Harry then turned to look at his time-table, Kevin doing the same after shooting a grin at Harry.

**Monday:**

**Transfiguration  
**

**Runes (with the seventh years)  
**

**~BREAK~**

**Herbology**

**~LUNCH~**

**Flying**

**History of Magic**

**Tuesday:**

**Herbology**

**Flying**

**~BREAK~**

**Transfiguration**

**~LUNCH~**

**Defence Against The Dark Arts**

**Astronomy**

**Wednesday:**

**Potions (Double)**

**~BREAK~**

**Charms**

**~LUNCH~**

******Runes (with the seventh years)**

**History of Magic**

**Thursday:**

**Flying**

**History of Magic**

**~BREAK~**

******Runes (with the seventh years)**

**~LUNCH~**

**Transfiguration (Double)**

**Friday:**

**Astronomy**

**************Runes (with the seventh years)**

**~BREAK~**

**Herbology**

**~LUNCH~**

**Charms (Double)**

Harry snorted, and set his time-table aside, then proceeded to pick up his back and shoulder it.

"Are you coming?"

...

When they arrived at the transfiguration classroom, the door was already open. Harry and Kevin quickly slipped in. The first thing they noticed was that the only other person there was Hermione Granger. Harry almost groaned, but held himself back at the last second. She was sitting in the first row, fratically reading her textbook, while a cat on the teachers desk stared at her sternly. Harry smirked at the cat, "Good morning Professor," He said gliding past Granger and going to the last row.

Kevin stared at the spot Harry had previously occupied, then shrugged and followed Harry with a bewildered expression.

Granger looked up at the mention of professor and looked around the classroom, in time to see the cat turn into McGonogall. She stared at the teacher and then turned to look at Harry who was now examining his nails. McGonogall fixed Harry with an unwavering stare.

"How did you know I am an animagus?"

Harry shrugged and pulled out his textbooks and a scroll of parchment, "I looked at the registry while I was at the ministry." Harry said with a smirk. McGonogall frowned at him.

"But that is confidencial..." She trailed off. Harry finished what he was doing and raised his eyes to meet the professors.

"Ah, that is where my status comes into use..." He said. McGonagalls frown deepened.

"Well, I still need to do my demonstration to the other first years. So if you don't mind, I shall be turning into by animagus form again.

Seconds later a tabby cat was sitting on the desk once more, staring at Harry this time.

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone liked that chapter. :D thanks for the support. **

**:D**

**YMP**

**PS: next time Ill update will be in another three weeks, I have summer holidays then... :D**

**Any ideas for the Ancient Runes lesson?**


End file.
